Without Motive
by Lady Kyra
Summary: Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were murdered, and Haruka gets blamed for it
1. Chapter 1/?

Title: Without Motive 1/?  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: these characters are not mine, so don't sue, cuz I'm   
broke!  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
The moonlight shown in through an open window into the   
small beach house on a hill. A girl with short dirty blonde hair   
stood in the doorway, hand over her mouth.  
  
"No... This can't be!" She muttered quietly to herself as she   
stared at the scene in horror.  
  
Sprawled across the floor were the bodies of her friends, no   
family. Setsuna, Hotaru, and worst of all.... Michiru. Michiru   
looked so pained lying there in the middle of the stone cold   
floor, with blood all around her. The blonde sunk to her knees,   
at the brink of tears.  
  
She suddenly felt the prescense of someone else in the room   
with her. Someone with evil intentions. She was on her feet   
immediately and she whirled around to face the intruder.  
  
"Kaze...." She muttered at the newcomer. "What are you doing   
here?"  
  
His toothy grin shown in the moonlight, "I'm here to make your   
life a living hell, Haruka."  
  
"You killed them, didn't you" Haruka yelled.  
  
Kaze only smiled wider, "Maybe I did"  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Haruka called angrily.  
  
"You took away my destiny"  
  
"How the HELL did I do that?"  
  
Kaze brushed past Haruka and knelt beside Michiru's body.   
"She's beautiful isn't she. Even in death."  
  
Haruka turned, trying hard to keep the tears from falling, "What   
do you want from me Kaze?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you. The thing you had that I   
wanted, I could never get. But she's gone now, isn't she?" He   
brushed a strand of hair out of Michiru's face.  
  
Haruka gasped, "You wanted Michiru....."  
  
"Brilliant"  
  
"But you knew you'd never get her away from me....."  
  
"So I killed her." He smiled his toothy grin yet again.  
  
"The police will get you! And the Sailor Senshi too"  
  
"No they won't. I don't exist anymore Haruka. According to   
their records, I died in a car crash five years ago."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"That means you're going to get blamed for it, Haruka."  
  
Haruka gasped, "But... I would never kill them! They're my only   
family!"  
  
"That doesn't matter. You're here, you have blood on your   
hands, the police are outside, and when they get here, I won't   
be here. It all points to you." Kaze slowly backed into the   
shadows, "Goodbye, dear Haruka."  
  
He vanished and Haruka turned back to the doorway.   
Immediately, she was blinded by a flashlight...... And arrested.  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Usagi happily skipped alongside Mamoru. "Mamo-chan?   
Where are we going?"  
  
Mamoru didn't look quite as happy, "You'll see... Usa-ko."  
  
He slowed down to a stop beside a barred gate in a pale   
gray wall. Usagi looked up to see barbed wire running all   
along the fence. A sign read, "Tokyo County Jail"  
  
Usagi gasped, "Mamo-chan! This is the jail!"  
  
"I know. Come on." He lead her inside.  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Usagi held on to Mamoru's hand tightly as they wandered   
through the halls of the jail. He stopped in front of one specific   
cell. "Haruka-san" He called into the blackness  
  
Usagi gasped as a shadow stepped into the light,   
"Mamoru-san. Odango Atama."  
  
"Haruka-san! What are you doing in here?" Usagi called.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I killed Setsuna and Hotaru... and Michiru"  
  
"But why?"  
  
Mamoru grabbed on to the bars and called through, "You   
didn't kill them Haruka-san, we all know that. You were   
framed"  
  
"No I wasn't. I did it. It wasn't Kaze. That was a dream"  
  
"What are you talking about, Haruka-san?" Usagi asked   
tentitively.  
  
"I..." Haruka began, but was cut off by the call of a gaurd.  
  
"VISITING HOUR IS OVER. VISITING HOUR IS OVER" He came   
and quickly escorted Usagi and Mamoru away before Haruka   
had a chance to finish.  
  
She sighed slowly, and retreated back into the shadows.  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Short, I know, but I'm known for shortness! If you don't like it,  
sue me. No, I didn't mean that. Okay, well..... Send all   
flames to Michichankaioh@aol.com  
  
Dija like it? I hope so!  
  
~*Lady Kyra*~  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
Michi chan kaioh :AIM  
  
  
  
  
  
I dream alone 


	2. Chapter 2/?

Title: Without Motive 2/?  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: these characters are not mine, so don't sue, cuz I'm   
broke!  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Haruka shivered in the cold air of the jail. 'Michiru..... Michiru is  
dead,' she thought to herself, 'Why did I do it?'  
  
It was dark in the icy cell, but a thin stream of moonlight cast  
itself into the hallway. Haruka looked up to see a shadowy  
figure standing in the corridor. She snapped to attention and   
jumped to her feet. "Kaze! What are you doing here?!?"  
  
He smiled evilly at her, "I've come to get you out."  
  
"I don't need your charity!" She screamed to him, oblivious of  
her cellmates trying to sleep.  
  
Kaze shook his head at her, "What makes you think that it's   
charity? I have other motives. You know that."  
  
Haruka squinted at him, "What motives?"  
  
"Let's just say... tomorrow is the last time you'll ever see the   
rabbit."  
  
She gasped, "You're going to kill Usagi!"  
  
"That's riiiight, and I need you for it. Only you could kill your  
own family. I need your help"  
  
"I didn't kill them Kaze, I didn't mean to"  
  
"I believe you Haruka." He held up his hand to the bars of the  
cell. In an instant, they were gone. "Come Haruka, I'll prove  
to everyone you didn't do it."  
  
Haruka stepped tentitively out of the cell and Kaze took his  
hand down. The bars reappeared as he whirled around and  
lead Haruka out of the jail.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Mamoru was awoken from her peaceful slumber by the sound of   
a doorknob turning. He shook Usagi's sleeping form  
  
"Usa-ko? Did you hear something just now?"  
  
"No, Mamo-chan, I didn't."  
  
"Okay, I guess it was just my imagination. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay....." And in a moment she was asleep.  
  
Unable to go back to sleep, Mamoru rose and walked to the   
kitchen. He turned the corner and met an unimaginable sight.   
"Haruka?"  
  
Haruka was drenched from the pouring rain outside and was   
surrounded by a huge mud puddle. "Kaze...... He's going to........"  
  
"Going to what?"  
  
A scream rang through the air from the bedroom before Haruka  
had a chance to finish.  
  
Mamoru ran to the bedroom.  
  
Blood was splattered all over the bed and in the center of it, lay  
an almost-peaceful Usagi. Mamoru gasped and he sank to his   
knees in shock.   
  
Kaze smiled to himself from his hiding place in the shadows as   
Mamoru collapsed on the bed beside his beloved and clutched   
her limp body to his chest. Haruka stood dumbfounded in the  
doorway, watching both of them. She backed up slowly,   
shaking her head all the while. Usagi was dead. Kaze killed her  
just like he killed Michiru. Michiru... Michiru and Usagi. Both.......  
Dead. Dead at the hands of Kaze. She opened the door and   
bolted out of Mamoru's apartment into the hall, stumbling, she   
ran to the elevator.  
  
She stood in the elevator for what seemed like an eternity, until  
it finally stopped on ground level and she ran out. She collapsed  
through the front doors of the condo and ran into the middle of  
the street. She tripped over a rock and lay in the road, bathed  
in the light of headlights.  
  
Headlights came closer and closer......  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
How was that for rude? I picked the absolute best place to leave   
off didn't I? You'll now have to pace back and forth in front of your   
computer until I write the next chapter. HA HA HA!  
  
~*Lady Kyra*~  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
Michi chan kaioh :AIM  
  
  
  
  
  
I dream alone 


End file.
